『 prism love 』
by PorarisuCross
Summary: Saitō Aoihime is ready for her life at Prism Academy. However, what will happen when she gets mixed up with handsome boy, spunky friends, and mean girls?
1. Chapter 1

Saitō Aoihime found herself staring in awe at the looming towers of her new home, Prism Academy. She tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear nervously, a habit she had come to adapt only recently. She had studied her heart out for the entrance exam, and she was finally here, in the midst of her dream. She hesitated before placing a hand on the large brass doorknob, and pushing the doors open.

Her seafoam eyes widened at the spectacle that befell her, letting all the details before her eyes register within her head.

After moments of slack-jaw gazing, Aoihime shook her head and walked to the door labeled Headmistress Office.

Knocking on the door, a melodic voice called out a simple "Come in."

Aoihime cautiously opened the door, and found a middle-aged woman smiling at her behind a beautiful oak desk.

The lady herself wore a lovely lavender dress, and had graying hair, but nonetheless was very beautiful.

"I believe you are...Saitō Aoihime," The lady stated with confidence while shuffling some papers.

"Yes, that's me," Aoihime said brightly.

The woman met her eye with a gleaming gaze, " It's very nice to meet you Saitō, my name is Headmistress Nanami."

Aoihime gave her greetings as well. Headmistress Nanami then handed her a small device.

"This is your PrismPod, which is basically your cellphone. Your PrismPod can store data, call, message, project, take pictures, etc. you can also use it to store your Prism Stones. Do you know what Prism Stones are?"

Aoihime shook her head no.

"Well, Prism Stones are heart shaped gems that are used to store clothes. Your job is to create combinations with these stones for performances and shows. Once you have your first Fashion Class, you will be able to pick your fashion element type and recieve your trunk!"

Seeing how the young girl was slightly lost, the headmistress smiled and said, "Welcome to Prism Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Aoihime walked inside her room, which was exactly how she described in the academy dorms form:

Name: Saitō Aoihime

please describe: single

one bed style ( if you wish to reside with a friend, state that friend's name and two bed styles:

canopy bed with pink bed sheets, Angely Bear pillows, angel wings-patterned pink satin blanket, canopy is white with pink roses and angel wings

one bedside table (two if with a friend):

glass table with rose pattern

any electronics (other than PrismPod)

PrismTech laptop (pink with angel wings) large projection of a TV from a small projector, vintage style jukebox

one couch:

rose patterned beanbags and angel wings patterned beanbags

wallpaper and flooring:

ceiling: in the morning ceiling is a day-sky, and in the afternoon ceiling is a night-sky

wallpaper: one wall is a mirror, the other three are clear walls filled with roses, Angely Sugar mascots, and diamonds

flooring: pink and gold checkered floor pattern

one closet (or two):

giant walk in closet, inside is designed to seem infinitely boundless

shelves:

two glass shelves with rose patterns above the table

Aoihime sighed, threw her trunks and schoolbag on the table, and belly-flopped on to the large bed. After a couple of minutes of relaxation, she got up and proceeded to unpack her bags.

She first unpacked her school uniform, which was a white and navy sailor uniform, with a plaid skirt. She hung it up in her closet, along with a few dresses, shirts, skirts, and shorts. She had only brought three pairs of shoes: pale blue high top sneakers, white combat boots, and fancy golden sandals.

Inside her bag, she carefully removed her prized possession: her gold locket which was a gift from her late mother. She walked over to the vanity, and slipped it around her neck. It worked well with her white button-up and salmon-pink shorts. She also clipped her bangs with an angel wings clip. She grabbed her high tops, and decided to take a stroll around the premises of Prism Academy.

While walking, Aoihime played around with her PrismPod. She tapped the application Schedule and it opened up to a daily schedule. In the top corner there was a button Project. She tapped that as well and the schedule was instantly projected in front of her in 3D.

'Wow, cool!' She thought to herself.

After scanning her schedule, she turned off her phone and enjoyed the scenery.

Prism Academy was truly a sight to behold, with its flowers blooming everywhere and beautiful fountains.

Too busy looking at the garden, Aoihime didn't notice a girl barreling towards her way.

Before long, the two girls found themselves on the ground.

"Gomen!" The mysterious girl apologized.

She had bright blonde hair tied in pigtails and big dark blue eyes, which were furrowed in concern.

She was quite short, while Aoihime was at 167cm, the girl was only at maybe 151cm.

"Um, it's alright." Aoihime replied shyly.

The girl beamed at her, then held out a small hand, "Hello! My name is Futaba Sekai. Nice to meet you!"

Aoihime smiled back, feeling more comfortable, "Hello! I'm Saitō Aoihime, and nice to meet you too!" She took Sekai's hand and shook it.

Sekai's grin grew even wider, "Well! It was super awesome meeting you! I hope to see you around!" She then looked at the giant clock towere situated next to the academy. Her eyes widened, then ran off once more.

Aoihime's eyes followed Sekai's retreating image for a few moments, then continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Aoihime woke up to the sun. She rose, stretching out her arms while yawning. She glanced at the digital clock. The time didn't register in her head until after a few moments.

"No! I'm going to be late!"

She jumped out of bed, got her school uniform from her closet and slipped it on. While brushing her teeth with one hand, she brushed her wavy hair with another. She quickly clipped her clip on her bangs, and then put on her necklace. She grabbed her schoolbag with her books and stuffed her PrismPod inside. The doors of the Academy closed after 8 AM, and she had three minutes to sprint to the gates.

After two minutes, Aoihime was safely inside the school, gasping for breath.

"Aoihime!" A voice called out, a cheery and happy lucky go tone.

Aoihime looked up to see Sekai skipping towards her with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Sekai," Aoihime greeted with a smile. Sekai responded the same.

"Ne ne, what's your first class?" Sekai asked.

Aoihime remembered her schedule, then responded, "Fashion."

"Yay! Me too!"

The girls talked for a little bit more, but were silenced when shrieks and squeals sounded in the hall.

Sekai, who was facing the noise, let her jaw drop.

Aoihime turned around and saw a good looking boy.

Sekai started to frantically whisper to Aoihime.

"That's Inoue Ryou. He is one of the most handsome boys in the academy and he is the lead singer of Bullet-Arrow! What's disappointing is that he already has a girlfriend, but he is incredibly overly flirtatious to all the girls. He has a playboyish personality!"

Aoihime observed him. He was certainly easy on the eyes. Dark reddish black hair, violet blue eyes, lean body, and an arrogant smirk. However, the fact that he was aware of his own attractiveness made him very unattractive in her eyes.

She shrugged at turned back towards Sekai, "Well, my priority at Prism Academy isn't boys right now."

Sekai widened her eyes, "Wahhhh! So lucky! You aren't affected by heartbreakers like him!"

Aoihime let a small grin pass through.

Suddenly, the bell rung, and Aoihime and Sekai rushed to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Aoihime, with Sekai at her side, walked into the Fashion class. In the front was a small round woman with a kind smile.

"Please wait in the front of the class, you will have assigned seats."

Sekai groaned with exasperation.

More boys and girls clad in uniform walked in. Various colours of hair and eyes swam past Aoihime's vision.

Last couple of people in were what Aoihime recognized as Inoue Ryou and his fan club.

Sekai noticed who she was looking at and whispered in Aoihime's ear,"The girl clutching on to his arm is his girlfriend Kotono Akane, a famous idol who is incredibly possesive of Ryou."

Aoihime noticed Inoue Ryou looking at her curiously, and she looked away in slight disgust.

The woman introduced herself, "For those who do not know me, my name is Mimi-sensei. I will be your Fashion professor."

She began to read off the seating chart.

"Sekai, you will be seated next to Akane."

Sekai made an angry face and walked reluctantly to her seat.

"Aoihime, you will be seated next to Ryou."


	5. Chapter 5

When Ryou walked in, the first thing that caught his attention was a girl. He had never seen her before, and he was curious as to who she was.

She was pretty, really pretty with long wavy light brown hair and large pale seafoam coloured eyes. The sailor uniform hugged her body figure well, and her legs were long. She was quite tall as well.

When he walked in, her eyes snapped to his. Her friend whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened, and then narrowed in something...like distaste?

When the sensei spoke, he continued to look at the unknown girl. He didn't notice when his girlfriend left his side to sit down, nor when his best friend went to sit down as well.

He didn't notice until the sensei called his name.

"Aoihime, you will be seated next to Ryou."

Aoihime sat down cautiously, fully aware that the boy sitting next to her was the most sought after boy in the entire school. However, she was determined to ignore him.

She focused on the rest of the lesson.

"Today you will be picking your types and brands and you will recieve your Prism Trunks to hold your prism stones. Please open your PrismPod and go to the application Brands. Afterwards, tap on each brand image to look through the collections and select which brand you love most. Your prism trunk and ten prism stones of that brand will appear on your desk."

Aoihime opened the application and scanned through the different brands.

She decided that her fashion element was Lovely and she picked the Angely Sugar brand. The collection featured lovely coords with frills, lace, ribbon, and angel wings.

After the confirmation, a pale pink trunk appeared on her desk.

Aoihime opened the trunk to see small stones with even smaller clothes inside them. She gasped slightly in awe as she gazed at the rotating items inside.

"You've never seen a Prism Stone?"

Aoihime looked to her right at the amused boy smirking at her. She prepared to respond with a clipped tone, "No, I haven't."

But her response was stopped short when she laid eyes on the boy. She had thought he was merely good looking from a distance, but up close, he was heavenly.

His seductive violet eyes framed with dark lashes highlighted his high cheekbones. His skin was slightly tan, and his ruffled hair was dark, with a tint of red. His body was lean and sinewy, clad in the uniform. His tie was loosened, with the top two buttons unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and his hands were slender and nimble.

Aoihime blushed in embarrassment, and was somehow able to elicit a simple "No."

Ryou chuckled, and Aoihime anxiously waited for class to end.


End file.
